Oblivious
by MiraculousPomelo
Summary: Kate Bourgeois, cousin to her new school's resident mean girl Chloe wanted nothing more than to go back home. but after a tragic mistake, she is sent to Paris to live with her bratty cousin and uncle. Things start to look up after hearing about Paris's resident superhero team and discovering that Paris and its two heroes are utterly Oblivious!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe had been particularly sour that day. Her blonde hair swishing behind her. Paired with her lemon yellow jacket, white jeans, and designer top, an angry Chloe was just as bad as a swarm of wasps. She strutted into the room with her fists clenched wishing a certain someone had never shown up. " **SABRINA** " she screamed giving each of the students and the teacher a jolt. Sabrina quickly ran up to chose greeting her with a warm smile "Good Morning Chloe I-" Sabrina was cut off by the sound of Marinette dropping her books on the floor. Chloe snorted "Nice job _Maritrash_!" Alya gave Chloe an angry glare. Marinette knew it was going to be a _long_ day.

Adrien had finally been able to convince his father, millionaire Gabriel Agreste to let him walk to school. He had never been able to go out as himself. He rarely got to be alone unless he was transformed into his alter ego Chat Noir and alongside his lovely Ladybug. Cat puns and sassy remarks were always present making the moments they shared together with his favorites. Adrien (being the Unlucky Hero he was) had failed to notice the girl frantically pacing by a tree. She had been murmuring to herself until the blonde had crashed into her. "Lady- **OW**!" Adrien exclaimed looking at the girl. "S-SO-Sorry!" she stuttered. Adrien felt a pang of sympathy and helped the girl get up. "So what's your name? he said. The girl had pale skin and brown hair braided to the side. A pair of familiar icy blue eyes. He also noticed that she was wearing her father's line of clothing yet seemed oblivious to who he was ( _now that_ was a first). Specifically the new Spring collection. A pastel colored top with dark denim jeans. "I'm- um- uh- I- Kate?" she said almost as if it were-were a question that had been difficult to answer. Adrien felt pity and continue to try and talk to her, knowing he was soon to be late for class. She was fumbling with her phone trying to navigate using a map app. "Are you lost?" he asked she only nodded. "I-I'm trying to get to College Francoise Dupont," she said sadly. "I go to that school I can show you the way!" Adrien said happily to have a new student in his class. "By the way, I have a cousin who goes to that school, I-I should find her," she said as he leads her to the school already late. He was curious to know who Kate was related to after all she didn't share anything similar with other students, besides the Icy blue eyes but, lots of people had blue eyes. "Her name is Chloe, Chloe Bourgeois" and with that, Kate could have sworn the boy had gone pale.

Marinette frowned when she had realized Adrien was not sitting in front of her. His golden locks could take her mind off of any troubles in her life, even her "miraculous" secret. Marinette was taken out of her thinking when the door to the classroom opened. Looking to it she spotted Adrien and smiled knowing her crush was ok, being Ladybug made her paranoid at times. Marinette also spotted a girl trailing him from behind. She poked her head into the room and went out causing Adrien to grab her her and try to push her in. "Kate they won't bite!" he said trying to convince the shaking girl to go in. Marinette quietly snuck out when her teacher had been grabbing some papers in the teacher's lounge. " **Marinette**!" Adrien called turning to the clumsy blue haired girl for help. "Uh-A-Er-No-Adrien!" she stuttered back cursing herself for the embarrassment. Kate had been holding onto a bench as if her life was on the line. Kate was new and new things (In her own views) were bad news! "Marinette maybe you could help me with our new student Kate, she's a bit shy," the blonde boy said trying to pry Kate from the bench. " **I-me-help-**!" Marinette squeaked blushing due to being such a klutz in front of her crush. "Adrien-you can-back to-er classroom!" Marinette said wanting to not embarrass herself even more. Adrien shrugged and walked into class taking his seat by Nino. Kate stared at the clumsy girl until muttering " _You have it bad for him"_ Marinette pretended to not hear the remark and sighed. "So Kate what brings you here?" she began trying to break the Ice between the two. Kate having zoned out responded "I was living in states-er-united-America" clearly struggling to get the words out. Kate, after all, was not very good at French. Marinette knew some English and tried switching to it asking Kate again. The brunette seemed to ease up "I'm staying with my Uncle and cousin they seem to have a reputation from what Adrien told me.." Kate made sure to leave out why she was here, not ready to tell yet. "Who's your cousin Kate?" Marinette asked curiously. "Oh her name is Chloe, Chloe Bourgeois". Marinette paled and became nervous "Well we should -er get inside". Kate feeling better nodded her head as they walked in.

Thankfully to Kate's surprise the teacher decided to not mention her and simply let her settle in. It seemed to be going well in Kate's mind she had met Marinette and Adrien's friends. She especially liked Alya having wanted to be a reporter herself (It seemed ridiculous to her uncle, after all, she was not very outspoken). The lunch bell rang and she was off to eat lunch at home with her cousin. Kate's mother had never been close to her brother but somehow still decided that in her will if she were to die, Kate would live with him. _Peachy_. Her Uncle who only allowed her to call him was a shorter plump man. His stone cold heart to anyone but Chloe was anything but welcoming. She grabbed a muffin from a local cafe and began to work on her french in the library. In the midst, of her studies was a loud screech. " **DAAADDDYYYY!** " Kate knew that scream, Chloe. "Kate ran through the mansion and searched for Chloe fearing she was in danger (would that be bad? Kate never could decide). Out of breath and finally seeing Chloe she began to speak. "Ch-Chloe what happened!?" Chloe turned her head to Kate fury in her eyes. " ** _Why is my seventh closet a room?! For Kitty_**!" Kate's expression turned sour. "Chloe my name is Kate and this is my room _remember_?". Kate seeing Chloe's still confused face tried to dumb it down. "I live here now" Chloe took a minute to process it and after those blissful seconds she flared up with anger. "Listen Kat-key! You're being awfully rude to your new boss! You may somehow be related to me, but if you keep this up **I won't hesitate to turn you into a servant**!" she left the room slamming the door. Kate sighed and decided to go for a walk around town. Paris was amazing to see, she had previously been living in a New York apartment the size of a broom closet with her mother. "Mom" Kate mumbled sighing she missed her, with every breath and step she took she felt a stab of guilt and loss. Sitting on a bench in a nearby park she saw Alya and Marinette chatting. Alya having noticed her motioned her over, "Hey Kate why don't you join us?". She hesitated for a second but shuffled to the two. "What brings you to the park?" Marinette asked. "Oh C-Chloe was getting on my nerves, I needed some fresh air" Kate sighed and looked over at Marinette who was currently sketching in a book. "H-Hey what are you drawing?" she asked turning to the girls. Marinette smiled "My latest designs for the contest Gabriel Agreste is holding! The winner gets two tickets to the spring gala!" Marinette passed Kate the sketchbook and pointed out the different parts. "You see this dress is ladybug themed and this gown is Chat Noir themed," Marinette said pointing at the sketches. Kate thought for a second a black cat and a ladybug? That was strange. Alya looked at the designs with a childish glee "And I'm posting them on the lady blog, my readers will eat this up!" quickly snapping a photo with her phone. Kate stared at the girls, what on earth had they been talking about? She cleared her throat "Umm whats up with all the ladybug and cat themed stuff is that popular here?". Alya had nearly had a heart attack, never once had she been over the bizarre idea that someone _ **didn't know**_ who Ladybug and Chat Noir were! " ** _Mon Dieu!_** **You don't know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are!?** " Alya screamed making some people turn to see what the girl had been doing. Marinette put her hand on Alya's shoulder calming her down. "Alya, she's not from here how could she have known?" Alya pulled up an Image of the heroine, " **This is Ladybug!** She saves all of Paris from the evil Akumas!" Kate raised an eyebrow, "The Akumas?" Marinette stepped in "Akumas are these butterflies that turn people who are upset in supervillains, and Ladybug wouldn't be able to save them without Chat Noir!" she exclaimed. "So how often do these Akumas happen, is it a once a week thing or-" suddenly Kate was cut off by a scream an evil cackle could be heard in the distance. Alya grinned and pulled out her phone "Time to get the inside scoop on this weeks Akuma attack!" and soon enough she had dashed off. "Well I guess she wanted to catch the action so- erm I'll go home!" Marinette said twiddling her fingers. " **Stay safe Bye!** " and with that, she had run off in the direction of the attack. Kate took out her phone and searched the web, _Something doesn't add up here_ she thought, _and I'm going to find out._

 **Hi, Guys! This is my first fanfic and I know it's mostly likely not very good, but I hope you might have just enjoyed it! I have more chapters on the way. Just to put it out there Kate will not be shipped with anyone !(in the cannon at least tbh I don't plan on too many OC's in this either). This story will have somewhat of a reveal but that's not the heart of it. All of these characters besides Kate belong to the Miraculous Ladybug team and Zagtoons!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate needed coffee, _lots_ , and _lots_ of coffee. She had a mountain of homework and a mission to find out what these supposed superheroes were up to. She pulled out her favorite pen, a black ballpoint pen decorated with small flowers on it and began to tediously fill out paperwork to be fully registered for school after a grueling hour of that she pulled out the shiny new tablet given to her by the school. "So what am I supposed to use this with?" she opened the small plastic bag it came with and looked at the instructions **_"Utilisez le style four pour repair fewer affectations, he comprimé doit être prise en charge par l'étudiant et apporté to Les jours à l'école"._** Kate shoved her face in her hands and groaned how had she ended up across the world? It was an easy question to anyone else but to Kate, the feelings still lingered. " _I'm supposed to be dead_ " she whispered tears spilling out that then turned to sobs. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath attempting to calm down. Standing up while sipping the coffee once more she opened her door in an attempt to go take a walk clear her head. Instead, she saw Chloe. The blonde cleared her through "Kate...It was never your fault, I may not like you but I loved my Aunt. She told us to stick together when we were younger" Kate sniffled at this tears threatening to start again. "That means not letting you be completely miserable even if you are below me in class...". Chloe looked up and gave a grin "What can I help you on" at this, Kate smiled wiping the tears away. "I could use some help with my french...and setting up that tablet and later you might be able to tell me about Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Chloe followed her into the room. The two spent the rest of the night working on translations and desperately trying to turn on tablet functions until they were both fast asleep.

The alarm the next morning blared on until Kate hit the snooze button, too bad she couldn't do that with Chloe. **"MY HAIR LOOKS DISASTROUS! I NEED MY BEAUTY CREME! WHERE ARE THE SERVANTS!"**. Kate thanked the stars she had slept in a braid her hair was not free saving her some time. She quickly grabbed another pair of jeans and shirt from the clothing provided her ( _after all if she were to be associated with him she just had to look the part on some level_ ) finally grabbing a pair of black flats she grabbed an apple and ran out the Hotel door. Five Minutes until class starts she though picking up her pace until she slammed into someone. Rubbing her head she looked at the man in front of her. "I'm so sorry sir I-I was l-late and I-" the man raised his hand signaling her to stop "You miss, may want to _stop and think_ before you meddle with secrets" the remark took her back " **W-who are you**?" she asked "To most I am just an old man but, you may call me _Fu_ " he smiled and before she could blink he had vanished. Today was too much already yet her mind couldn't help but drift to what Paris's local superheroes were up to, after all, the life of a superhero must have been an adventure.

Marinette curled up in her bed the light peeked in through her window groaning she pulled the covers over her head desperate for just a few more precious minutes of sleep. Her kwami, Tikki, flew into her closet looking for anything for her chosen to wear. "Marinette _never_ wears anything different and she has so many designs too," Tikki mumbled frantically searching for something new that would be a perfect match. The little ladybug stopped after spotting a lovely light blue sun dress that Marinette had finished last week. Grabbing the dress of the hook she flew out and laid the dress on Marinette's desk. The kwami drifted to her chosen lightly shaking the sleeping girl's shoulders "Marinette come on wake up.." No such luck "Marinette We have twenty minutes or you're going to be late.." Nothing. Tikki groaned she hated to do this but she had no choice **"MARINETTE ADRIEN IS COMING OVER RIGHT NOW WAKE UP!"** she screamed. Marinette jolted up hitting her head in the process and rushed to get dressed ** _"TIKKI I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT"_** she argued pulling a brush through her hair and tying it into her signature pigtails. She rushed down the stairs. Marinette's mother Sabine stood in the kitchen preparing her daughter's favorite breakfast drink, coffee. "Sorry maman I have to go!" said Marinette rushing through the house. She grabbed the coffee and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek "Bye see you after school!" and with that, the bluenette had rushed out of the house. Sabine sighed and gave a small smile. Sometimes she swore her daughter was hiding something. Never the less _no child could keep secrets from her mother for very long anyway._

By the time the two girls had made it to class the bell had just rung. _Ten minutes ago._ Kate rushed into the room, followed by Marinette both panting and sweaty their teacher gave them a sideways glance and frowned. **"Miss Dupain-Cheng, Miss Bourgeois I can not let my students new or not be late to class after school detention for the two of you."** The girls sighed in defeat Marinette taking her usual place next to Alya and Kate drifting to the back of the room. Rose had been absent the day before and Kate had taken her seat but now the only available option was a lone desk in the row in the back. Seeing as she had already done the math they had been currently learning Kate decided to pull out the binder she had created. Chloe although with some reluctance had given her a few images of Ladybug and Cha Noir. Most of them with Chloe painfully forcing them into the photo. Along with that, she had some scratch paper to jot down her ideas and a list of common french terms for later use. _Ok_ , she thought _I need to try to pinpoint age_ first looking at the heroes it was very obvious that they were no more than a year apart if not the same age. Chat Noir was an interesting case as his mask seemed to contain some glass or something that mad his eyes green yet it seemed the ones behind were green so she jotted the theory down. Alright, Ladybug had blue eyes that one was easy. Suddenly in the midst of her work she heard a crash. And then a scream. Not again she wanted to go see them in action not theorize and be stuck in class. Yet almost simultaneously two hands shot up into the air Marinette and Adrien nervously yelled out **"MAY I BE EXCUSED"** before dashing out. It clicked, everything clicked for her in that moment. She looked down at her pictures of the heroes and then at the picture she had snapped with Marinette and Alya yesterday. **"You had got to be kidding me!"** she yelled failing to remember there was still a class in the works. Her teacher stared at her. "Miss. Bourgeois, I realize math may be boring but I don't tolerate outbursts!" Kate shrunk in her seat having only one thought in her mind. _How in all of Paris could these people be so oblivious!_

 ** _Hi, Guys! I had some trouble getting this chapter up as I'm not used to posting on this website yet. Anyway, Chloe was a decent human being for once! Yay! I'm trying to draw in more readers so I'll try to post consistently, anyway, thank you for all you readers who have been so kind with my story! It means the world to me!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was beyond being annoyed, or should she say Ladybug was beyond being having to hastily make an excuse to leave class (and staring at Adrien) the superheroine had to dash out to the next block over where the Akuma awaited her.

And at the moment it seemed Hawkmoth had hit a new low, picking on kids. A small boy looking to be seven or eight had been turned into a cookie throwing nightmare. "I WANT MY COOKIES! AND I WON'T SHARE!" the child shrieked throwing cookie ninja stars through the air.

Worst of all Ladybug might add was the for some reason beyond her that stupid cat wasn't there to help her. _Chat Noir_ , Ladybug thought to herself, _where are you?_

Adrien had been ready to dash out and transform into his alter-ego when he was stopped by one small detail. "I can't transform Adrien I'm hungry!" Plagg said crossing his arms. Adrien groaned, of course, this would happen the one time he didn't have camembert cheese on him.

" _Ok_ we might be able to find some in class, but Plagg _do not_ get caught, just phase in find some cheese in someone's bag and leave!" Adrien said pacing slightly. Plagg raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Adrien you worry too much" Plagg commented before phasing into the classroom.

 _How was it possible?_ Kate wondered. _How on earth could anyone not see it?_

I mean, kate thought to herself _Marinette doesn't bother to change her hair! Same build, hair, eyes, for both of them and, I'm the only one seeing this!_ She tapped her pencil against the back desk.

Seeing as the teacher was busy teaching something (the lesson being in french was not doing her any good) she went into her bag looking for the cheese stick she packed as a snack. Instead, she found a small cat-like creature with bright green eyes. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" she screamed catching the attention of her class.

Chloe gave her a warning glare that almost screamed don't embarrass me before continuing to chat with the red-hed next to her. " **if you can't handle being in my class then march to the principles office!** " the teacher yelled. Keeping her hand on the cat kwami she stormed out of the room.

"So kid what are you gonna do?" the small cat asked still eating her food. She raised an eyebrow "Well first I need to know your name and then we can talk" she suddenly realized "Hey you speak English! thank goodness! this is _much_ easier!" she cheered.

"Yes I do, and by the looks of it your American right? Names Plagg I'm just your average cat god, nothing to see here" Plagg said in an almost teasing manner. "You're a _black cat_... you must be connected to that superhero Alya was fangirling over!" Kate exclaimed. Plagg seemed almost concerned but shrugged it off sure this girl was quick to understand for a human but there was no way she was _that_ quick.

"So Plagg we should go find _Adrien_ shouldn't we?" Kate said as she began to walk. "Yea he should be around he- **WAIT WHAT**!" Plagg screamed. **"Adrien is gonna** ** _kill me_** **I won't be getting cheese for weeks!"** the cat god cried. Still, he thought, this doesn't look good last time someone found out- he shook the memory away. That wasn't going to happen. Plagg took in a deep breath and turned to Kate. "So once you get me back to Adrien we need you to meet with Ladybug".

After too much running in Kate's opinion, one awkward conversation with a certain Chat, and a purified Akuma Kate was _exhausted_.

Chat Noir and Ladybug had told her to wait by the park for them to come and talk to her. She fiddled with her thumbs praying to _anyone_ that they wouldn't do anything violent to get rid of her. "I'm being ridiculous they would _never_ hurt me, they are superheroes right?".

"I'd have to agree." said a familiar voice Kate's head whipped around to see the old man from earlier. "You.." she muttered in awe suddenly realizing that he seemed to be in on everything. The old man sat on the bench next to her after brushing off the leaves with his hands. "Y-you know their identities, don't you?" she said not daring to look up.

"I was the one who decided it would be their fate," he said eyes glittering, this caught her attention. "You control Plagg! and what was the other one he kept talking about... Tipi..?" she asked putting the pieces together. "Yes, young one you seem to catch on fast, just like the ones before you" Fu pulled out a container from his pocket.

"Every thirty some years one person is able to put the pieces of the secrets of the miraculous together," he explained opening the box. Inside was what looked to be a pocket watch with a ladybug symbol on one side and a paw print on the other. Kate held it carefully admiring the antique.

"What is this, I don't understand-" Fu stopper Kate mid sentence "You are the guardian of the black cat and ladybug" "it's your responsibility to help them, they are only so strong in the end they need the support of someone knowing. "

"You mean they don't know each other's identities" she questioned still trying to grasp the fact this was real. "Yes young one, they are still not ready to know about each other or you." Fu must have felt the increase in panic for Kat as he soon eased the girl "When they ask just show plagg and Tikki your communicator they'll sort everything out for you".

Kate could only nod her head breathing in and slowing releasing her breath she looked up. Only to see that Fu had vanished. Instead stood the two resident heroes of Paris.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, and even though no one noticed the watch began to shine.


End file.
